A service provider may operate telecommunications equipment configured to provide communication service to one or more end users. The service provider may allocate common resources of the service provider's telecommunications equipment to a particular end user while other common resources may be assigned to other end users. The resources allocated by the service provider to end user may be configured at the service provider's side in accordance with an agreement between the service provider and the end user based on a communication service requested by the end user. The end user's equipment may be configured in accordance with an agreement for interfacing with the service provider's equipment to allow access to the communication service.
The service provider's equipment may comprise a plurality of servers. Periodically, these servers may malfunction or have some problem that produces a negative effect on the communication service provided to the end user. End users may contact the service provider to indicate a problem with the communication service provided by the service provider, and the service provider may issue a trouble ticket in response to the end user complaint. Maintenance may be performed on the malfunctioning servers in order to restore satisfactory service.